


In The Privacy Of My Room

by Private95



Series: Jaina Proudmoore and the times she encountered Sylvanas Windrunner [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The lore is at the bottom of the ocean and is staying there, the challenge here was to implement lyrics without turning this into a song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: A series of times when Sylvanas used the hearthstone to spend some time with Jaina in the privacy of her room in Dalaran.





	In The Privacy Of My Room

Jaina opened the door of her room in Dalaran, leaning heavily against it once she was inside. It was a good day but she was exhausted. Her eyes closed as she listened to the pitter-patter of rain against the stained glass of her window.

“Hello.”

Jaina shrieked, accompanied by a wave of magic bursting from her. Her eyes flew open, fists clenched, ready to fight whoever dared to brake into her room and though to get the better of her.

What she wasn’t ready for, was a wide eyed Sylvanas who stood right before her, hands on the door, bracketing Jaina's head. Her long elven eyebrows, some fine hairs and the tips of her ears were covered in rime ice.

How in Tides’ name didn’t Jaina hear her?!

Breathing out and placing a hand over her heart and leaning forward, leaning her forehead against Sylvanas' collarbone. “I hope that this would _finally_ teach you to never do that again.” She looked back up and laugh, as Sylvanas just stared at her, still shocked.

Reaching up, Jaina started to swipe the ice away. That seemed to snap Sylvanas out of her stupor and she smiled at her, letting Jaina get the ice out of her hair and off her eyebrows, but caught her hands when she tried to reach her ears.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Sylvanas watched with adoration how Jaina eyed her ears as she flicked them a couple of times, shaking the ice off. “And I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy to see you.” Jaina pulled her in a hug. “You’re just so _bloody silent_.”

“Bloody silent?” Sylvanas asked through a laugh, looking down at her. Jaina just shrugged and planting a quick kiss on her cheek (she stood on her tiptoes and still had to pull Sylvanas down to reach her), maneuvered around her to dispose of her bag and cloak. That time Jaina heard Sylvanas approach her, felt her presence right behind her. And didn’t jump when Sylvanas hugged her. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Jaina leaned back into her. “But I’m afraid I cannot entertain you today. I have some work to finish.”

“Oh, do not mind me.” Sylvanas pressed a kiss to the back of Jaina's head and let go of her. “I’m more than happy to just be near you.” Jaina turned, noting how Sylvanas took a look around her leaving quarters. “This room is very ‘you’.”

Jaina's room was a little library in itself. There wasn’t much in terms of furniture. She had her bed, her desk and her dresser, with a screen with a basin and a brass bath behind it. And books. Books everywhere. Stacks of them. And scrolls that were shoved on every available surface. On the desk, on the bed, on the floor.

“As if you were expecting something else.” Jaina said with a smile, but still couldn’t hide the shy blush, creeping up her cheeks.

Sylvanas stepped closer, leaning down to kiss Jaina's cheek. “I believe I’ve already told you to not be ashamed of your brilliance and your passions?”

Jaina didn’t say anything, just turned her head and kissed her.

* * *

Jaina returned to her room with a handful on new books she ordered at one of the book shops and was prepared to adjust some things in her teleportation theory.

A sleeping Sylvanas, sprawled on her tiny twin bed was not something she expected to find.

Disposing of her books, Jaina walked over to her, smiling how Sylvanas buried her nose in Jaina's pillow and despite her feet dangling off the edge of the mattress, she seemed comfortable enough.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jaina reached out, sliding her hand through silky blonde hair, pushing it out of Sylvanas' face. Sylvanas groaned when Jaina scratched her scalp and leaned into the touch, one hand draping over Jaina.

“Not that I’m complaining, but may I ask why are you here?”

Sylvanas rolled on her side, tugging on Jaina's hand to join her. “Alleria returned from her two-months-long deployment from the north of Quel’Thalas the other day.”

“And that’s why you’re here?” Jaina asked, lying down and snuggling into Sylvanas, pressing her face into the crook of her neck.

“No,” came a gruff response. “I’m here because Liadrin can’t keep quiet for the life of her.”

Jaina laughed despite the continues complaints about how Sylvanas couldn’t sleep in her own home because of the _Light forsaken noise!_

Jaina also didn’t notice when she herself fell asleep, waking up only later that evening to an empty, still warm bed and an organized desk.

* * *

“I _know_ Rhonin, but the whole theory doesn’t make any _sense!”_ Jaina walked into her room, door wide open as Rhonin stopped in the doorway.

“It does, I _assure_ you.” He said with a wide smile. “ _You_ just refuse to acknowledge that I’m right.”

Jaina looked through her stacks of books, looking for the one Rhonin asked for.

He was right, but Jaina wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of confirming that. She’d never hear the end of it. Grabbing the tome in question she turned back around and almost dropped it.

Sylvanas stood, hidden from Rhonin, behind the opened door. She smiled at her, placing a finger over her lips. _Stay quiet._ And winked.

Jaina was lucky that Rhonin was looking through his bag at that moment, otherwise her shocked expression directed behind the door would be hard to explain.

“O- Or you refuse to see that _you_ are _wrong_.” She said, passing him the tome.

They chatted for a few more moments, laughing and discussing the lessons they were supposed to attend the next day. Rhonin bid her goodbye and headed to his own room. Jaina closed and locked the door, leaning her forehead against it and signing in relief.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?” Sylvanas asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Stay so quiet that people don’t notice you!” Sylvanas laughed in response.

“A secret I’m going to keep for myself.” Jaina huffed, walking over to her. “At the very least you know now that the title of ‘Ranger-General’ is not an empty one.”

Jaina mumbled under her breath something that made no sense to Sylvanas, but fell into her arms anyway.

* * *

Jaina looked around her room and sighed. It was a mess. Dust was everywhere, her books and scrolls were scattered around haphazardly. Her bed unmade and the blanket halfway to the floor. Her desk looked like it went through a war of its own.

Deciding to deal with all of it, Jaina went to her cupboard and changed out of her Kirin Tor robes into one of her favorite Kul Tiran skirts that reached just below her knees, dark blue in color. Rummaging some more she found a beige shirt and pulled it over her head, pushing the flowy sleeves up to her elbows and lastly, exchanging her light Kirin Tor shoes for her sturdy thick leather boots.

Conjuring herself a bucket of water and grabbing a rug, Jaina set to work.

She wiped the dust, cleaned her window and ink-stained desk. She smiled when her mirror squeaked clean and her bath and basin looked brand new.

She washed her sheets and blanket and pillowcase, and with a little magical nudge dried them up instantly, proud of how crisp the bed looked.

The biggest task was left for last. Jaina started organizing her books, separating those that she should return to the library and reorganizing them all. The task was repetitive and tedious and at some point Jaina started humming. The mindless tune soon turned in the familiar melody that her and her brother used to sing as they did their chores or were out in the sea with their father.

She started stomping her foot, setting a rhythm, a joyful spring in her movements.

“Oh, when I was just a little lass, or so me mother told me, to me. ‘way Haul Away, we'll haul away, Joe,” just from the first line, the task seemed not as boring anymore and Jaina started working faster, to the rhythm of the song that reminded her of home. “That if I did not kiss the gals me lips would grow all moldy, to me! ‘way Haul Away, we'll haul away, Joe.”

Jaina couldn’t help the wide smile as the familiar words left her lips, not realizing her Kul Tiran accent started sinking back in. “’way Haul Away, we’re bound for better weather, to me!  
‘way Haul Away, we'll haul away, Joe!” She glided through the room twirling to the song, and she swore if she imagined hard enough, she could hear her father’s and Tandred’s voices singing along. And somewhere in the distance her mother laughed and clapped and stomped along.

“At first, I met a Lordaeron lad and he was but tall and haughty, to me! ‘way Haul Away, we'll haul away, Joe!” She twirled around, her skirt swirling wide as Jaina mover to the last stack of books. “But then I met a Quel’Thalas’ gal and she done near drove me crazy, to me! ‘way Haul Away, we'll haul away, Joe!”

She twirled again and again and when she slowed and turned back to her bed, she was greeted with a sight of a smiling Sylvanas. Jaina stumbled but caught herself quickly.

“How long have ye been standin’ there?” Jaina giggled when Sylvanas’ ears twitched and her head tilted to the side, expression confused and curious.

“Not too long.” Sylvanas said, crossing the small space and stopping right in front of Jaina. “You’ve been busy, I see.”

“Aye.” Jaina wiped her brow. “Have been lollygagging too long. The room was ‘coming a shag. Mother would have whooped me arse if she saw this mess.” She said with a smile, looking up at Sylvanas, who was looking at her with a strange glint in her eyes that Jaina couldn’t place. “What?”

“Nothing.” Was a short answer.

“Ye sure?”

“Absolutely.” Sylvanas smiled wider, her hands coming to Jaina’s waist and pulling her closer. “You have a beautiful voice.”

“Nah, ‘tis but nothing. A workin’ shanty.” Jaina said, pulling her down for a kiss. “I’m almost done here. Tell me ‘bout what ye have been up to?”

Sylvanas looked like she wanted to say something else, but though against it and indulged Jaina, sitting down on the bed to keep out of the way as Jaina finished the cleaning.

* * *

Jaina woke up one morning to find Sylvanas sitting at her desk, a somewhat somber look on her face as she stared at a book she was holding, clearly not reading it. Jaina stood up and shuffled over. She slid her hand up Sylvanas' arm and shoulder, surprised when she jumped at the contact, head jerking to look at her.

“Hey,” Jaina shushed her, stepping closer, “is everything alright?”

“No… I mean to say… It’s just…” Jaina frowned. She saw Sylvanas struggle with her words only once and never like that. “I’m sorry.”

“Sylvanas, please, what happened?”

“The previous day when I returned to my bedroom,” she took a deep breath, as if bracing for something, “I came face to face with my sisters and Liadrin.” Jaina blinked. “They wanted to know where I was going constantly. Disappearing for a few hours, according to Vereesa, seemingly into thin air.”

“Oh,” Jaina didn’t know how to react. In hindsight, she expected someone to noticing. There was no way they could hide something like that for long. And especially Sylvanas. How could she with her sisters around? “And what did you tell them?”

“Said that I’d tell them everything today.” Sylvanas put the book down, turning and pulling Jaina to stand between her legs. “I first wanted to let you know and to know what you would want me to tell them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can come up with something so they wouldn’t know about us.”

Jaina looked down at her, eyes searching her face. Would that be better?

“I think you should tell them the truth.” Jaina said finally with a smile, hands reaching for Sylvanas' face, cupping her cheeks. “They are your family. _And_ they’ve caught you red handed.” Her thumbs caressed soft sun-kissed skin. “And besides, something tells me they are not going to go and tell the whole of Quel’Thalas.”

“Then I should come up with a lie for Vereesa.” Jaina pinched her cheek at the snark in her voice.

“Don’t be mean to her.” Sylvanas chuckled and took Jaina's hand, bringing her palm to her lips. “I hope you do not mind I keep us to myself still?”

“Never.” Sylvanas replied, pulling Jaina into her lap. Jaina smiled, noticing how Sylvanas relaxed, sagging back into the chair. Her hand cradled Jaina's face, her lips stretched in a serene smile as she kissed her.

* * *

Jaina stood wide eyed, the door to her room thudding shut behind her. Sylvanas stood with her shoulders slouched slightly, the look of guilt in her eyes and apologetic smile on her lips.

“I tried to talk them out of this.”

Vereesa and Alleria stood behind her, both smiling widely.

Jaina tried to swallow down her nerves.

“We were so ecstatic when Sylvanas told us where, and who, she was sneaking off to see!” Vereesa was the first to break the silence, practically bouncing on her feet. “She has been mopping for months!” that earned her a curious stare from Jaina and a slap on the back of the head from Sylvanas.

“ _Months_?”

“ _Vereesa._ ”

The two started bickering in Thalassian and Jaina couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Though she noticed to late that Alleria had moved, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Jaina looked up at her.

“I gather that you both have agreed to this?”

“Yes,” Jaina said, her shoulders tense. “We didn’t, and still don’t, know how this relationship is going to turn out, so it was decided to keep this to ourselves. For now, at least.” Alleria smiled, her arm moving around Jaina's shoulders and pulling her into her side.

“I hope she’s making you happy?” Her voice was low and warm, as they watched Sylvanas put her arm around Vereesa’s neck and ruffle her hair. Something about this whole situation, the calm cadence of Alleria’s voice gave Jaina the sense of serenity and… family? Her gut was telling her that this conversation would not go as far as that room and those people.

“She does.” Jaina said, relaxing against Alleria. “I just hope I make her happy as well.”

“From the look on her face when she told us about the two of you,” Alleria gave her shoulder a hearty squeeze, “I believe it is safe to assume you do.” They laughed as Vereesa dug her fingers in Sylvanas' side, trying to her out of her hold.

Everyone fell silent when someone knocked on the door, and then Jaina's stomach dropped when she heard Rhonin’s voice.

“Jaina!” He sounded excited. “Open up! I’ve found the solution to the problem with elemental corruption!”

Jaina looked around the room, there was no way she’d be able to hide this from him. Even if she walked outside, she’d have to squeeze through the door, keeping it almost shut. She looked at Sylvanas, who was looking at her with no expectations or accusations.

Again, Jaina thought if it would be smart. But then again it was Rhonin. Her good friend. The one who helped her sneak out of her room and into the library after curfew. The one who smuggled reagents into her room and almost caused an explosion as they tested their theories. It would be easier to tell him, then try and hide it.

The knock repeated. “Jaina! I know you’re in there!”

With a deep breath, Jaina tossed her bag onto the bed and opened the door just so her face was seen.

Rhonin gave her a wide smile at first, but then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What have you done this time?”

“Nothing too bad,” Jaina started, “but I need you too promise to keep this between us, Rhonin.”

“When didn’t I keep something-” he fumbled with his words at the serious look Jaina was giving him. “Of course, Jaina. You know me.”

Glancing over her shoulder once, Jaina opened her door and let him in. Everything would be just fine, she kept telling herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Shanty - [ Haul Away Joe ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSnZ-J3kMmI&list=LLVqd7qoAgKnypLFGHpEE_dA&index=3&t=0s)


End file.
